


Legend of Old

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: One of the first wizards of old only but a legend as one who at a young age mastered most of the elements and a new style of magic...however upon going on a mission alone (for once) Natsu comes across something or rather someone contained within ice who is it?





	Legend of Old

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd make a story (or one-shot in this case) for Fairy Tail since I've never read or watched it so if anyone is OOC that's the reason enjoy!~

Magic...it has been around for quite a while...being one of the first to master most of the basic elements at a young age I was well recognized. However, with great power came great responsibility with it many wars ensued as well as many seeking me to use for their selfish reasons...

That's when I went into hiding more or less it brought me pain to see all kinds of wizards go against one another...I chose to put myself into a long slumber and hope the future would be at least a little bit better...so for years I remained in cased inside ice that I have conjured waiting to reawaken...

~400+ years later~

"Oh boy...it feels a bit weird to go on a mission alone for me." Natsu remarks to Happy who was flying beside him.

"True but at least we're heading home!" Happy chirped.

Natsu had stopped in his tracks noticing something ahead Happy doing the same. A cave covered in ice could be seen, Natsu tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"That's odd we went through this path days ago and this cave...wasn't here before." Natsu said.

"Maybe we should investigate?" Happy suggested.

Natsu simply nods as they make their way to the cave, once inside the air around them got colder. Happy shivered as he landed on top of Natsu's head.

"This isn't any normal ice covered cave...someone made it this way..." Happy remarks.

"We'll never know if we don't progress!" Natsu said.

Natsu kept walking until he saw it, a girl within the ice seemingly sleeping her hands folded below her chest her clothing seemed a little old fashioned. The pinkette pressed his hands against the ice conjuring flames as he tried to melt the ice, but to no avail. 

"It isn't working." Natsu stated.

"Hey there's something written on the ice trapping the lady! Though it's in the language of old." Happy remarks.

"Wait let me see." Natsu said.

_El que me enqentre en el Iello debe nombrar el fondaro de donde venges_

"Yeah I'm not completely sure what it says but let's bring her with us!" Natsu proclaimed lifting up the sleeping mage above his head. 

Upon arriving at the guild Natsu was greeted with silence everyone's eyes were on the figure within the ice. Lucy was the first to speak.

"So I see you brought someone with you...do you have any idea what kind of person you brought back?" She asked.

Natsu placed the chunk of ice on the ground as the guild members start to crowd around. Some stared in awe and others in realisation of whom it is.

"Neh how did you not realize who you brought with you flame brain!" Grey stated.

"What was that ice princess?!" Natsu growled.

"This is no ordinary being this is the nearly forgotten image practically the princess of all magic...the great (Y/N)...but how? Natsu where did you find her?" Erza asked.

"In a cave on my way here though there's something written on the ice." Natsu remarked.

"Surprised you didn't try and melt it." Grey said.

"I tried but it didn't work so I came here to see if anyone can help." Natsu stated.

"Let me do it! I know about that text. It says "The one who finds me on ice has to name the founder of their guild" I believe that's the only way to melt the ice." Levy said.

"Good luck with that fire breath!" Grey said.

"Gah! Shut up striper!" Natsu shouted angrily.

Natsu took it upon himself to find out the name of the Fairy Tail guild's founder the days went by as he would be cooped up within the guild's library looking for an answer nothing has appeared yet though the ice has started to melt a little often making Lucy and the others forced to clean up.

It's been two weeks as Natsu sat on the ground at night searching for the name after what was forever it happened Natsu eyes widen as he whispered the name. That's when it happened the sound of ice shattering was heard. Natsu drop the book heading to where the girl was.

There she stood legs wobble as she began to fall forward. Natsu caught her in time.

"Natsu Dragneel you have awaken me...though I have been asleep for a long time it seems a lot has changed." You said slowly getting up.

"Wait how-you're quite loud for one and it seems I've chosen well this guild...it has fond memories I can feel it in the air." You said.

"Okay...so are you really what they say you are?" Natsu asked.

"Why don't you ask yourself that question were you not the person who found me? Am I not standing before you having a conversation? Dragon slayer?" You asked.

"I guess you have a point there but are you gonna walk around wearing that?" Natsu asked pointing at your current attire.

"I guess you're right now some a little more of this time and easy to move in...got it! (Yandere sim anyone? Yeah that uniform is what you're wearing)  You said as the dress you were wearing changes. 

"Uh...I don't think I've seen any girl wear that. But I think we should get some shut eye." Natsu said.

"I think I'll stay up a while longer after all I was asleep for quite a while." You said. 

"Okay than but be careful yeah?" Natsu said placing his hand on top of your head giving you a gentle smile.

"Don't fret Natsu you'll see me when you arrive." You said.

"Night (Y/N)." Natsu said bringing you in for a hug.

You stiffen by the sudden closeness, you gently shove him away from you. Natsu gives you one final glance as he closes the door behind him. You  let out a sigh.

_That boy...I wonder if he knows...that one of his kin is very much alive or the fact that he is not human...though one would not think that seeing as how he acts very much like one however the mere air around him isn't to be taken lightly. Morning is a new day and a new start for me who knows how well I will fare in this time._

You gaze upon the moonlight one last time before transforming into a bird perching on the railing attempting to at least take a nap. Slowly but surely tiredness claimed you as the quiet guild fades from your vision welcoming sleep once again.


End file.
